Papal States
The Confederation of Papal States (or simply the Papal States '''or the '''Papal Confederation) is a confederation of states in Bangladesh that are under the direct administration of the Petrine Catholic Church. The state considers itself a continuation of the old Aramean Empire, from which it draws many of its top government officials who came to the territory in the wake of the collapse of Aram. The laws of the territory are those of the Church, with each official appointed by the Pope himself. The overall leader of the Papal Confederation is the Confederate Cardinal, with archbishops leading each state and the bishops below them leading each of the various counties (or parishes) in each state. The Laws of the Church dictate the official responsibilities of each office who may rule by decree, with the only official being able to override their decision being the administrator's superior (meaning the Pope has the power to rule by decree himself and override any and all decisions made in the Papal Confederation). In practice, major decisions tend to be made at synods, or gatherings of Church officials. At the state level, a synod of the state's bishops meet once a week with the archbishop, while at the national level once a month the archbishops meet with the Cardinal at their own synod. At A Glance Nation Name: The Holy Hegemony of Papal States Demonym: Papal subject (official), Papal (unofficial), Peterican (unofficial) Capital: Dhaka, Bangladesh Independence: October 10, 2016 (from Aram). Population: (see list of countries by GDP) Official Language(s): English, Aramean Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy Head of State: Pope Sixtus VI Head of Government: Cardinal Jason Staffray Official Religion: Petrine Catholicism Largest Religion: Petrine Catholicism Economy Type: Mixed Currency: American dollar (US$) Constitution: Yes Summer Time: Yes Calling Code: +66 Internet TLD: .pam Maritime Boundary (nm): 24 Aircraft Code: PA Military Strength: Fluctuates, but it stays mostly at 5% of the entire population Military Capability Score (out of 100, rating by Worldwide Defence Trade Association (WDTA)): 80 (Good) Technological Innovation Score: Military (WDTA): 80/100 (Good), Scientific (University poll): 80/100 (Good), Other (University poll): 60/100 (Average) Economic Rating (by Standard & Poor): 90/100 (Strong) (See list of countries by GDP) Economic Freedom Index (by Standard & Poor): 85/100 (mpstly free- some government regulation, mostly in terms of anti-monpolism and providing some assistance to the poor) Health Care Rating (by Doctors Without Borders): 70/100 (Average) Health Care System: Two-tiered, with support only going to impoverished individuals who qualify. Political Freedom Index (by Reporters Without Borders): 70/100 (Average; freedom of expression and religion are guaranteed and upheld though at times curtailed, political dissent, however, is not allowed and is ruthlessly stamped out) Drug Laws: Only drug allowed is shisha, coffee and wine, all other substances are banned. Gun Control: Only approved personnel (such as police or the military) are allowed by law to carry firearms, but in practice this is almost never enforced, allowing the public to buy and own arms at will. Environmental Policy Rating (by Greenpeace): 65/100 (attention is paid to enviornmental concerns, but it can take a back seat from time to time) Category:Nations of Vicendum